1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to displaying information and more particularly to displaying information in a carousel format.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Occasionally, when viewing items on a screen of an electronic device, the number of items to be displayed include too many to show on the screen at once. This situation may be aggravated as electronic devices become smaller and more portable and tend to have relatively small displays. In some instances, the items may be viewed by scrolling, that is, by moving some items presently in the field of view out of the field of view and replacing them with other items.
Some displays always include an additional icon that when selected provides a user with the ability to add an additional item. This may be undesirable if always displaying the additional icon results in crowding the screen, causes the size of other icons to be smaller than desired, or adds an icon that a user would rather not have displayed on the screen.
In some instances, displaying notifications related to items on the screen also causes undesirable crowding. Some of the present solutions include always displaying an event indicator on the item, which may partially block the item or generally detract from the display. In addition, a user may not want a constant reminder of the event notification.
These and other problems may be overcome by the embodiments disclosed herein.